


At Last

by Spook123



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 10x6 but Ruth survives. My take on what would come next. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

She was lying there still, unmoving, but alive. Harry had to remember that. It had all happened so quickly that day by the sea. Him and Ruth talking, Sasha with the glass, Ruth stepping forward, her falling to the floor and then the ride to the hospital in the helicopter. Him scared that he would lose the only thing he had left. As soon as they had got to the hospital Ruth had been rushed into surgery and Harry had been left alone in the hall way, guilt ridden and worried out of his mind.

Ruth came out of surgery three hours later and one of the nurses said to Harry he could go and see her. When Harry walked in he barely recognised her. He hated seeing her like this, with all the tubes and wires that were keeping her alive. She looked so weak. Harry sat down and then sat there for hours, silently holding her hand. Then when Harry was just about to go and get some coffee Ruth stirred slightly with a little cough she woke up.  
“Harry?” she whispered, her voice barely audible “ Your here” a small smile crept over her face. “what happened?” she asked, trying to look down at her stomach.  
“You were hurt but the doctors operated and they say you are going to make a full recovery, just lie still and try to rest,”Harry said, you could hear the relief in his voice but also the guilt of knowing what could have happened.  
Later when Ruth had fallen back to sleep Harry crept outside and made a short phone call to the home secretary. He told him that he and ruth were out for good and that that was that then hung up, knowing he had made the right decision. And then in that moment he promised himself to not ever let Ruth be hurt again. 

 

*****************************************

 

They left the hospital one week after and from her hospital bed she had secured the house in Suffolk. So after they left the hospital Harry and ruth packed up and moved in. The recovery took a while but a month later Ruth was up and walking and everyday the two of them would walk along the coast line, just the two of them, hand in hand.  
Then two weeks later Harry did what he should have done a long time ago and on a evening with an orange sunset he got down on one knee and said  
“Marry me Ruth because you are the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met and I never want to lose you again”, you could see the emotion in Harry’s eyes as he said the words knowing this was right and knowing this was what he wanted. And then Ruth said what she should have said a long time ago,  
“Yes” and with that Harry stood up and kissed her knowing that they were going to be happy and content in their peaceful house by the sea.

 

Later that month Harry and Ruth took the train to London. They were both nervous about going back if only to make their resignation formal.They stepped out of the taxi outside Thames House and both got a rush of memories of those who had been there before them. As they walked inside they were greeted by the friendly doorman they had chatted to so many times before. As they stepped into the pods everyone one the grid turned around and started smiling. As they stepped out they were greeted by a loud applause from the remaining officers of section D. Dimitri and Callum stood and Erin made her way out of the office.  
"Its good to see you again" she said "All ok now I hope"  
" All good I got the all clear from the doctors last week" Ruth said smiling, " We are just here to make our resignation formal" the team all looked sad but they all new that this was the right thing for Harry and Ruth. That was when Erin noticed it  
"Looks like you have made something else formal as well, let me see" she said excitedly "Oh its beautiful" Ruth smiled it was nice to have someone notice her ring afterall there had been times when she thought there would never be a ring to recognise.  
Harry then quickly popped into his office to grab the last of his things before they all said there goodbyes and left, fro the last time through the pods they had travelled through so many times before. Rememebering everyone who had come through them with them before finally walking away.  
"Before we leave Ruth there is something I want to show you, follow me," and wondering what on earth was happening Ruth followed Hary down some stairs and into a room with a big glass wall in the middle. And on that wall were all the names of the fallen. Harry and Ruth stood there and remebered those so dear to them who they had lost along the way. Not talking just remebering. Remebering the ones they had lost.


End file.
